vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ansem
|-|Ansem= |-|KH3 Ansem= |-|Robed= |-|Black Coat= |-|Second Form= |-|World of Chaos= Summary Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, sometimes referred to as Xehanort's Heartless, is the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts and the "Reverse/Rebirth" scenario in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, as well as a supporting antagonist in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He is a member of the True Organization XIII and the Heartless of Terra-Xehanort, and as such his appearance and personality are primarily derived from Master Xehanort, and he retains his original form's "shadow". Ansem was created when Terra-Xehanort, masquerading as Ansem the Wise, reawakened his sleeping memories and split his heart from his body, creating a Heartless; this Heartless, also named Ansem, appears to have characteristics of both Emblem and Pureblood Heartless, and it is unclear exactly which category he falls under. However, because Terra-Xehanort did this of his own will, he retained his memories in his new existence, and gained the ability to control the other Heartless. With their power, Ansem attacked the Realm of Light, intending to have the Heartless consume the hearts of every world and lead him to Kingdom Hearts. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (alias); Xehanort's Heartless Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10 years of age, though physiologically a fully-grown man Classification: Heartless of Master Xehanort and Terra, One of the Thirteen Darknesses Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heartless Physiology, Flight, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Afterimage Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Travel (Able to time travel due to lacking a body), Power Bestowal, Possession, Can become more powerful through merging with either his Guardian or the World of Chaos, Can summon and control all of the variations of Heartless, Status Effect Inducement (Able to shoot a multitude of white and purple orbs that can slow down time on the enemy, confuse the target, cause blindness, or poison the target), Aura and Nigh-Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable for short periods of time), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations and Corruption (Black Coats protect protect their wearers from the corrupting effects of the darkness of the Dark Corridors and the Realm of Darkness), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned. Ansem by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive. Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to base Xemnas, took on Sora, Donald, and Goofy in a series of fights in "The End of the World", superior to Maleficent who is able to control entire legions of Heartlesses at a time, his power was enough to instantly defeat Lexaeus and subdue Roxas with ease beings who are confirmed by Nomura to be the third and second strongest beings in the original Organization respectively; Xemnas being the 1st and strongest, far superior to Hades and the Titans who should at least measure up to Zeus, was stated to have destroyed Radiant Garden by his lonesome leaving only the castle of Hollow Bastion, capable of contending with Riku during the events of Dream Drop Distance) | Possibly Universe level (Comparable to and if not slightly stronger than Sora and the other Guardians of Light.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Matched Sora and Riku in combat) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Xemnas) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely higher (Subdued Riku with one arm and pinned him to the ground, his power was also enough to subdue Roxas to the point of knocking him out into unconsciousness, his Guardian has also displayed the capability to physically restrain both Riku and King Mickey) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class | Possibly Universal Durability: At least''' Large Star level''' (Able to take hits from Sora and Riku) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Limitless (Capable of fighting an extended battle with Sora and yet not appear in any way tired) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Guardian. Planetary with magic. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Considerable, was able to manipulate several rather intelligent characters such as Jafar, Hades, Maleficent, and Riku throughout the first game. Weaknesses: Light magic or anything related to the light energy (was destroyed by the light of Kingdom Hearts, was also unable to control Riku in KH:CoM due to King Mickey's light), to travel through time he has to give up his body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Dark Blow:' Ansem sends the guardian to attack the target with a dark-charged fist attack. *'Dark Rush:' Ansem surrounds himself and his guardian in a dark aura, then proceeds to rush at the target five times. *'Racing Shockwaves:' Generates shockwaves along the ground that can damage his enemies. *'Shock Slash:' Has the Guardian hurl razor sharp discs of energy at the target. *'Possession:' Ansem sends his Guardian at the target where it lashes out two hits. If they get caught by one of them, The Guardian will possess them. Here the Guardian does two things: it either paralyzes the possessed target briefly for Ansem to attack them with an energy barrier or damages the target from inside. After a short while, the Guardian then returns to Ansem's side. **'Energy Barrier Attack:' During the duration of the Guardian possessing the target, Ansem attacks them using an energy barrier to damage them along with the Guardian attacking from within them. *'Dark Shadow:' Ansem sends the Guardian to attack his target from below several times, then ends the combo by launching shockwaves in 3 different directions. Second/Merged Form *'Dark Rush:' Ansem and the Guardian become surrounded by energy and the Guardian proceeds to pound at the enemy with great force. *'Dark Firaga:' Ansem generates a massive number of Darkness-infused fireballs which he throws at the enemy. *'Dark Matter:' Forcfully pushes the enemy far back away from him. *'Dark Wave:' Ansem uses waves of darkness to catch his target and then put them inside the ball of darkness that merges into giant ball that then causes massive damage after exploding. *'Dark Matter:' Forcefully pushes the target away to a far distance. *'Dark Galaxy:' The Guardian summons two giant dark balls of energy that it can use to perform various attacks; ranging from raising pillars of Darkness, shooting black spheres at the target, or merging the balls into one to generate a massive explosion. *'Dark Rain:' Pours down a rain of energy that can poison the target if they get hit. *'Chaos Firaga:' Ansem has the Guardian release a multitude of white and purple orbs that can cause several effects (blind, slow, poison, and confuse) on the target. Key: Base | Kingdom Hearts III Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Organization XIII Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Evil Characters Category:Space Users Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Disney Category:Game Bosses Category:Time Travelers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Time Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Death Users